Si j'avais su
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Quand Denki, se sentant prisonnier de sa relation de couple avec Kyouka, en est arrivé à sortir trop souvent boire pour oublier , Kirishima ne peut que veiller sur lui, sans toutefois pouvoir lui dire les mots qui lui brûlent les lèvres depuis des années. Mais si pour une fois l'alcool avait vraiment apporté une solution ?


**Bonjour, bonsoir !  
**

**Je suis bien productif ces derniers temps, je me fais presque peur xD ! Pour cet OS, j'ai commencé à l'écrire l'été dernier et je suis longtemps resté bloqué dessus, si je peux le publier c'est grâce à ma super bêta Molly Phantomhive ! **

**Bon... Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter alors je vais simplement vous laisser avec cet OS ! Installez vous avec un chocolat chaud et un cheeseburger car c'est plutôt long xD ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Si j'avais su **

**« Kami', tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ? **

Entendant son surnom, le susnommé avait détourné son attention du verre qu'il venait de vider et, en le reposant sans douceur sur la planche en bois du bar, il tourna la tête en direction de celui qui était depuis plusieurs mois devenu son compagnon de beuverie.

Il l'avait fixé de ses yeux dorés, quoique désormais un peu vitreux. Pendant un instant, on aurait dit qu'il redécouvrait totalement le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait passé plusieurs secondes à parcourir ses iris carmin dans lesquels perlaient actuellement une pointe d'inquiétude, son visage carré et masculin dont les traits étaient plus soucieux que d'habitude, sa touffe de cheveux écarlate toujours coiffée en pic comme depuis leur première rencontre, sa cicatrice siégeant depuis de nombreuses années au-dessus de son œil droit, son sourire qui au lieu d'être rayonnant était à l'instant présent tourmenté.

Et alors, même dans son état, Kaminari Denki voyait que Kirishima Eijirou, celui qui était son meilleur ami depuis plus de sept ans et qui l'avait suivi dans toutes ses péripéties de vie depuis lors était sérieusement tracassé. Et il se doutait qu'il en était la raison.

Alors dans une sorte de tentative de rassurer son voisin, il avait détourné le regard et avait déclaré d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse :

**\- Mais non, t'inquiète Bro ! Tu sais que je gère ! **

Mais le hoquet qui était venu ponctuer sa phrase avait eu tout l'effet inverse.

**\- Patron, encore un siouplait ! Mais un truc plus fort ! **S'exclama-t-il en levant la main, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres quand le barman lui répondit par l'affirmatif en se mettant à remplir un nouveau verre.

L'expression du rouquin n'en était devenue que plus soucieuse.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer comme ça.

Quand le maître des lieux posa le verre d'il ne savait quel alcool devant son compagnon éméché, le carminé s'en empara aussitôt. Voyant cela, son camarade blond se mit directement à grogner :

**\- Hé Bro tu fous quoi ?! C'est mon verre ! Rends-le-moi allez ! Si t'en voulais un fallait demander !**

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec une once de reproche.

**\- Non Kami', **Le gronda-t-il d'une voix ferme,** ça suffit t'as assez bu comme ça. C'est ton quatrième verre depuis que je suis là ! Et t'étais déjà loin d'être sobre en m'appelant.**

Il se rappelait encore la voix un peu hasardeuse de son meilleur ami quand il lui avait dit de le rejoindre dans ce bar pour refaire le monde. Désormais bien trop habitué à ce genre de coups de fils, il avait sans réfléchir laissé en plan les papiers qu'il était en train de remplir chez lui pour venir le rejoindre.

Mais, en adulte responsable et en éternel bon Sam, il n'avait touché qu'à un verre de coca depuis son arrivée, contrairement à son camarade qui enchaînait sous ses yeux les alcools forts.

**\- C'est pas la fin du monde non plus, allez quoi ! **Bredouilla l'électrique en tendant sa main pour attraper le verre que Kirishima gardait à bout de bras, hors de sa portée.

Loin de céder aux caprices de son meilleur ami qui était déjà bien éméché, Eijirou préféra aborder le sujet qui fâche.

Si d'habitude il préférait aller en son sens pour le laisser se changer les idées, il savait que ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi indéfiniment.

**\- Mec, tu penses pas que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Jirou au lieu de te mettre dans un état pareil dès que t'en as l'occasion ? **

Avec cette phrase, il venait de mettre le doigt sur le cœur du problème.

La relation que Denki entretenait avec Kyouka.

A la mention du prénom de la femme avec laquelle il partageait sa vie depuis plus de cinq ans, le jeune adulte se renfrogna. Après quelques secondes, il reposa même sur le bar son bras, qui était à l'instant précédent encore tendu vers le haut pour essayer de récupérer son bien.

Une main supportant désormais sa tête qui lui semblait bien trop lourde et l'autre maintenant son coude, l'éméché avait plongé son regard dans le mur qui lui faisait face. Un mur tout à fait normal pour un bistrot couvert de nombreuses étagères remplies de bouteilles, de boissons et d'alcools en tous genres, de verres et de tasses ainsi que d'autres machines liées et utiles à la profession exercée ici.

**\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. **Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Mais, si bien souvent Kirishima respectait ce genre de paroles, ne voulant pas enfoncer encore plus son frère de cœur dans son mal-être et préférant l'aider à se changer les idées, aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Parce que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se retrouvaient à un moment ou un autre de la semaine dans ce bar ou un autre choisi par le blond pour qu'il puisse se mettre une bonne cuite et penser à autre chose.

Sauf que, bien sûr, ça n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Après tout, aller boire toute la nuit dans un pub de la ville ou en boîte de nuit n'avait jamais résolu les problèmes de couple de qui que ce soit. Cela se saurait si c'était le cas.

Il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de chercher à régler le problème. Bon, même si pour cela il aurait peut-être été plus judicieux d'avoir affaire à un Denki sobre.

Mais tant pis, il ferait avec.

**-Kami', tu vas pas pouvoir continuer comme ça pendant des mois, tu le sais. C'est pas des shots ou des verres de je-sais-pas-quoi qui vont régler tes soucis. **

Les mots de son meilleur ami avaient résonné pendant plusieurs secondes dans la tête relativement creuse du Pikachu. Alors que le silence s'installait, il avait lentement croisé ses bras sur la table avant d'y enfouir sa tête.

**\- J'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal,** bredouilla le blond, sa voix un peu étouffée par les manches de son sweatshirt jaune qui faisaient barrière à sa bouche.

**-Mais en attendant c'est toi qui te fait du mal. **Asséna le carminé, espérant lui faire prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel il était dans le dos de sa compagne depuis, à ses yeux, trop longtemps.

Se redressant un peu, un bras toujours plié sur la table, son autre main se mettant à faire danser lentement le verre vide qu'il avait fini et posé sur le bar un peu plus tôt, celui qui était aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de super-héros Chargebolt avait laissé le silence peser pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre d'une voix décelant à la fois mélancolie, résignation et lassitude.

Faisant totalement contraste avec sa voix de d'habitude, qui avait toujours sonné de façon si chantante, enjouée et amusée aux oreilles du rouge.

**\- Mais, elle, elle est heureuse. **

Il marqua une courte pause avant de continuer.

**\- D'ailleurs, c'est le devoir d'un homme de rendre une femme heureuse, non ? Tu devrais me soutenir dans ce cas-là plutôt. **

Cette phrase avait sonné d'une façon toute particulière aux oreilles du viril Red Riot. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pouvait penser à cause de ses valeurs et du tempérament un peu macho que les médias avaient déjà voulu lui affubler, il n'avait jamais spécialement voulu rendre une femme heureuse. Du moins, pas de cette façon-là.

Car depuis des années, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule et unique personne qu'il avait voulu voir heureuse. Mais il n'avouerait jamais qui. Même si, ayant passé plusieurs années aux côtés de cette dite personne, les occasions de laisser cette bombe de sentiments franchir la barrière de ses lèvres avaient été plus que nombreuses.

Mais il devait la retenir. Car cela n'arrangerait rien. Au contraire. Du moins, le pensait-il.

**-Je peux pas soutenir mon meilleur ami quand je le vois dans cet état et que je sais qu'il prend les mauvaises décisions, **se contenta-t-il de répondre, déviant un peu la conversation.

L'électrique eut l'air de réfléchir au sens et à la portée de cette phrase pendant quelques secondes, continuant de contempler le fond du verre vide qu'il avait cessé de faire remuer au creux de sa main.

**-Mais tu la verrais sourire. Autant elle tire souvent la tronche, autant quand je la vois sourire… Je peux juste pas lui dire la vérité… Quand on parle de nos projets, des promesses qu'on s'est faites au lycée, de mariage et de grande famille. Tu verrais le sourire qu'elle a aux lèvres. C'est une fille géniale, elle est super gentille, elle comprend mes passions, on a passé de supers moments ensembles…**

Il continua de parler, avec une voix empreinte de nostalgie, fixant toujours son verre comme s'il s'agissait d'un miroir lui permettant de revoir défiler les bons moments qu'il avait vécu avec la fille qu'il aimait depuis le lycée.

Leurs premiers rendez-vous où ils trainaient au centre commercial qui se transformaient la plupart du temps en virée shopping, qu'il s'agisse de faire des soldes ou simplement d'essayer les vêtements les plus ridicules du magasin pour rire à en pleurer, les sorties au restaurant pour lesquelles il économisait pendant des semaines pour être sûr de surprendre sa dulcinée en l'emmenant dans un endroit chic, les concerts où ils étaient allés tous les deux, chantant et dansant à s'en casser la voix et à en finir complètement essoufflés, les soirées passées à regarder la télé ou à se câliner, leurs baisers tendres et amoureux, ceux qui étaient plutôt empreints de passion, leurs moments intimes.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti de choses pareilles avec une fille avant de rencontrer Kyouka lors de leur première année à Yuei et de prendre le temps de la connaître.

Depuis le collège, il s'était toujours intéressé aux filles. Pour lui c'était naturel, un vrai réflexe. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre seul.

Et puis, tous les garçons voulaient avoir à leur côté une jolie fille, non ? C'était ce qu'il pensait à l'époque.

Mais il n'était pas doué avec elles. Pour être honnête, il était souvent un peu largué pour ce qui étaient de les comprendre, voire totalement à côté de la plaque.

Etranges et difficiles créatures que les filles après tout ! Ces êtres dont de nombreux « non » sont en réalité des « oui » dissimulés qu'il faut savoir déchiffrer, ces spécimens qui sont adorables pendant des semaines mais s'avèrent capables de vous arracher la gorge si vous regardez une autre fille passer dans la rue, même si c'est simplement à cause de son pull rose fluo qui a attiré votre rétine comme un papillon vers la lumière. Ces personnes qui vous demandent de choisir entre la robe bleue et la robe rouge et qui vous traiteront de pervers ou d'inculte-qui-ne-comprend-rien-à-la-mode peu importe le choix que vous ferez.

Denki avait beau être déjà nul en maths, les codes de la gente féminine lui apparaissaient encore plus inatteignables et incompréhensibles que ces derniers.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kyouka.

Et qu'il comprenne qu'il existait des filles qui, plus que vous apprécier et vous apporter une distraction du samedi après-midi appelée rendez-vous, pouvait vous comprendre.

Elle était la première fille qui ne l'avait pas jeté comme une vieille chaussette en apprenant qu'il ne dormait pas sans sa vieille Game Boy Color édition spéciale Pikachu dans laquelle reposait toujours sa cartouche de Pokémon Jaune adorée sur sa table de nuit. Elle était aussi la seule demoiselle à avoir partagé avec lui le plaisir de ressortir et écouter un bon vieux vinyle. Et également l'unique membre de la gente féminine qui connaissait déjà toutes les chansons qui passaient en boucle dans son MP3 et qui avait toujours su en apprécier la valeur.

Mais Kyouka avait aussi été beaucoup plus compréhensive à son égard que toutes les autres filles avec lesquelles il était sorti.

Denki avait toujours eu besoin de s'amuser, de sortir, de faire le zouave et de laisser son cerveau inventer des plans foireux qu'il suivait sans réfléchir et dont il subissait les conséquences pendant une durée allant de quelques minutes à plusieurs mois.

Il était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'être entouré, d'être avec ses amis.

Et jamais elle ne lui avait reproché de passer du temps avec Kirishima, Bakugou ou Sero. Et même le temps passé avec Mina ou d'autres de ses amies.

Elle avait confiance en lui et elle le connaissait par cœur. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu peur de le laisser passer une soirée pyjama avec le reste de la « BakuSquad » même si Mina était dans le lot et qu'elle était une fille qui pourrait, d'un point de vue extérieur, totalement plaire au blond.

Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à se faire de souci. Car même s'il était un imbécile heureux aussi beauf que dragueur et qu'il était proche de toutes les filles de leur classe de l'époque de Yuei et comptait de nombreuses femmes dans son entourage actuel, il n'était pas du genre à tout détruire pour un batifolage.

Quant à ses amis garçons, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre à l'emmener draguer ou quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, c'était plutôt lui qui essayait toujours de jouer les entremetteurs entre les messieurs et demoiselles qu'il côtoyait.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était un horrible Cupidon.

Pour recentrer sur Kyouka, elle était tout simplement la femme parfaite pour notre Super-Pikachu. Il l'avait senti dès le début de leur relation et dès lors il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec elle, l'épouser, qu'ils partent faire leur lune de miel à Paris et qu'ils fondent une grande famille avec des enfants et un chien qu'ils appelleraient Caninos.

Et pourtant, il avait été forcé de constater que le vent du temps éteint même les plus grandes passions.

Une fois leurs trois années d'étude à l'académie des héros terminées, ils s'étaient tous les deux lancés comme partenaires dans des agences de super-héros différentes, cherchant chacun de leur côté à réaliser leurs rêves de toujours tout en économisant pour espérer habiter ensembles le plus vite possible et pouvoir profiter des rares moments de répit qu'offrait la vie des super-héros en devenir ensembles, sans avoir à se préoccuper des horaires de train et de métro pour rentrer dans leurs appartements respectifs et aller au travail.

Une fois cet objectif atteint, le blond avait naïvement cru qu'il accèderait à un « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », à une _Happy End_ ou simplement au bonheur éternel rien que grâce à la chance de pouvoir se réveiller et s'endormir chaque matin et chaque nuit aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait et qui partageait sa vie depuis désormais presque quatre ans.

Mais il s'était lamentablement trompé.

En effet, lentement mais sûrement s'était immiscé entre eux deux le plus puissant poison pouvant venir à bout même du plus heureux des couples : la routine.

Ces petits moments ensembles si particuliers qui avaient fait manquer à son cœur des milliers de battements et oublier à son cerveau toute notion du temps plus d'une centaine fois étaient juste devenus… Normaux.

Voire banals.

Ou plutôt… Quotidiens.

A tel point qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Qu'ils n'éveillaient même plus un sourire sur ses lèvres ou une quelconque chaleur dans ne serait-ce qu'une once de son corps.

Alors ça faisait six bons mois qu'il était malheureux.

Six mois qu'il se réveillait aux côtés de cette fille exceptionnelle, qu'il mangeait le petit-déjeuner qu'elle lui préparait quotidiennement (car s'il s'approchait de trop près de la cuisine pour préparer quoi que ce soit il y avait un risque de catastrophe pouvant entraîner la perte définitive de leur caution et de leur toit), qu'elle le saluait avec un grand sourire quand il partait au travail quelques minutes avant elle, qu'il se donnait corps et âme pour ce travail dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie, qu'il rentrait pour passer sa soirée avec elle et s'endormir en l'ayant dans ses bras.

Six mois qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Enfin si, il sentait du vide. Dans chaque parcelle de son corps il sentait jour après jour se creuser un peu plus cet immense gouffre qui le faisait se sentir totalement vide tout le temps.

Enfin, non, pas tout le temps.

Il y avait deux moments où il ne sentait plus ce vide.

Le premier, c'était quand il était au travail, trop occupé pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres qu'au job de ses rêves d'enfant les plus fous qu'il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir pratiquer depuis maintenant plusieurs années, commençant doucement mais sûrement à se faire un réel nom dans le milieu et à être reconnu par ses pairs.

Le second, c'était quand il était avec la seule personne qui le connaissait mieux que Kyouka. A savoir celui avec qui il était actuellement : Kirishima Eijirou, alias Red Riot.

Il était son meilleur ami, son compagnon de toujours, son plus fidèle acolyte, la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance au monde et à qui il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire sans même réfléchir au préalable.

Enfin, cela dit, pour ce qui était du fait de tout se dire sans réfléchir, il y avait des détails sur sa vie sexuelle avec la jeune violette dont le carminé se serait très volontiers passé.

Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, ils pouvaient se partager la moindre de leurs pensées sans crainte et sans réfléchir. Mais ils pouvaient aussi passer des heures ensembles vautrés l'un contre l'autre à regarder des séries ou à jouer à la console, ou encore à faire un karaoké pendant des soirées entières en braillant pendant des heures les chefs d'œuvres de leurs groupes ou de leurs Disney préférés, ou des chansons comme _Bromance, BFF_ voire _Bromance Song_. Mais aussi d'autres chansons provenant d'obscurs délires que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre telles que _Dragostea din tei_ de O-zone. Mais celle là, Kyouka avait juré que si elle l'entendait encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle les achèverait à coups de cure-dents dans les tympans car elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de leurs « Numa numa wheeey ! » suivi d'un charabia en yaourt aussi roumain qu'elle était suédoise.

Jamais, dans toutes leurs années d'amitié, Denki ne s'était ennuyé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde au contact de ce gars génial qui était encore plus qu'un meilleur ami pour lui. Même s'ils étaient au milieu d'un cours de mathématiques sur les fonctions de densité ou s'il était allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital à moitié shooté aux anesthésiants, Eijirou avait toujours trouvé le moyen de le faire rire aux éclats, que ce soit avec une blague, une réflexion, un regard ou juste son sourire rayonnant.

Ils n'avaient souvent même pas besoin de mots un regard, un sourire, un léger rictus et ils savaient instantanément ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre.

Ils étaient chacun ce que l'autre avait de plus cher et de plus précieux sur cette terre.

Ils étaient des âmes soeurs nés de parents différents, comme ils aimaient le chanter en se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autres.

Alors forcément, avec un lien de cette force, quand le blond avait commencé à appeler son compère pour faire de plus en plus de sorties dans des endroits de leur adolescence, ce dernier s'était immédiatement douté que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais comme souvent quand celui qui tenait une place toute particulière dans son cœur avait un ou des soucis et faisait tout pour se changer les idées, il s'était contenté de le suivre dans ses sorties, sans poser de questions, désirant simplement lui faire passer les meilleurs moments possibles.

Aussi avait-il passé des après-midi entières avec son Pikachu préféré à faire l'imbécile. Que ce soit en assistant à ses spectaculaires ramassages de gueule en skateboard, car il n'en avait plus fait depuis 5 ans, avant de devoir se mettre à son tour sur la fameuse planche à roulette qu'il avait désespérément tenté de maîtriser avec le même blond comme professeur plusieurs années auparavant. Ou encore en regardant avec lui des tutoriels de break dance (passion de l'électrique ayant disparu comme elle était apparue après quelques mois au temps du lycée) et le regardant se contorsionner de façon totalement absurde et hors tempo.

En dehors de ces deux passe-temps qui étaient soudainement revenus à Denki, il y avait eu d'autres choses qui avaient immédiatement interpelé le carmin.

Comme par exemple la soudaine fantaisie du blond de regarder à nouveau avec lui toutes les saisons de _Queer as Folk, _série qu'ils avaient regardé au lycée ensembles.

Ou encore la façon compulsive qu'il avait eu de se racheter une GameCube, seule console qu'il avait dans sa chambre à l'époque de l'internat avec tous les jeux qu'il avait eu à la même époque pour qu'ils puissent y rejouer ensembles.

Voire aussi sa subite envie de retenter le surf. Au lycée, il avait demandé à Eijirou de lui apprendre à en faire. En effet, étant originaire de Chiba et passionné de surf depuis l'enfance, le carminé était dans son entourage celui qui assurait le plus dans cette discipline. Il était également un excellent pédagogue doté d'énormément de patience. Dans l'esprit naïf du dragueur, tout était parfait. Mais après une gamelle spectaculaire devant tous ses camarades de classe qui étaient aussi avec eux à la plage, il avait juré de ne jamais réitérer l'expérience.

Toujours est-il qu'après quelques semaines, voyant que son frère de cœur était toujours préoccupé par quelque chose, le rouquin lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait parfois besoin d'un simple petit coup de pouce pour tout déballer.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait ce jour-là. Il s'était simplement contenté de lâcher, de façon très vague certes, mais avec un grand sourire :

**_-Je sais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être en train de devenir un adulte blasé, j'ai eu trop peur ! Mais tout va bien ! Je m'éclate toujours autant avec toi et ça, Bro, ça changera jamais ! _**

Et après cela, pendant deux bonnes semaines, Denki avait semblé de retour à son état normal. Il était comme avant. Comme toujours.

Souriant, volontaire, enjoué, blagueur, joueur, farceur, stupide, idiot, maladroit.

C'était Denki quoi.

Mais, malheureusement, ça n'avait pas duré. Car même s'il se sentait toujours comme le plus heureux des hommes au travail et en faisant le con avec son meilleur ami, toute sa bonne humeur s'effondrait quand il rentrait chez lui.

Cette sensation de vide reprenait le dessus, et il ne pouvait que sourire faussement et agir avec sa compagne comme il l'avait toujours fait. Paradoxalement, il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle avait simplement les yeux trop embués de bonheur pour se rendre compte que ses sourires n'étaient plus sincères.

Elle était en réalité également prisonnière de leur routine, mais il s'agissait pour elle de quelque chose de positif. La routine avait en effet sur elle un aspect rassurant. Elle lui offrait de la stabilité, du temps pour se poser, un endroit calme où elle pouvait rêver, faire des projets de plus en plus grands.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour l'autre. Il est difficile de penser que quelque chose vous rendant aussi heureux rend en réalité votre moitié malheureuse jusqu'à un tel point.

De là, plutôt que de se penser sur le point de devenir un adulte blasé comme il l'avait fait au début, notre blond avait réalisé que le problème venait seulement de son couple.

Et alors qu'il était parti, après ce constat, chez son meilleur ami pour tout déballer sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait compris quel était le problème. Il avait étiqueté les mots de routine, surplus de stabilité et lassitude par-dessus les mots vie à deux, projets et passion.

Et il s'était senti stupide de ne jamais avoir remarqué cela auparavant.

Après tout, il aurait du se rendre compte que tout était devenu un putain de réflexe, comme si leur couple n'était qu'une machine bien huilée. Un _« Bonjour chérie »_ le matin, un _« Bonne nuit mon cœur »_ le soir, entrecoupé de quelques _« Je t'aime » _prononcés par habitude qui n'avaient même plus vraiment de sens.

Maintenant pleinement conscient de tout ça, il s'était dit que tout ce qu'il fallait, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ne plus ressentir ce vide qui le bouffait, c'était de pimenter leur vie de couple.

Il avait alors passé des soirées entières avec Eijirou à réfléchir, à se creuser la tête, à chercher dans les tréfonds de ses pensées comment rallumer l'étincelle de passion qui le faisait auparavant nager dans le bonheur et frissonner d'amour.

Alors que, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, leur imagination restait au point mort et qu'ils s'étaient alors mis à chercher des idées dans les sombres méandres d'Internet, Denki s'était exclamé de façon toute à fait innocente :

_« Peut-être que je devrai juste traiter Kyouka comme tu me traites moi en fait ! Avec toi, j'ai jamais besoin de chercher à pimenter les choses, on s'éclate juste tout le temps c'est naturel ! On ferait un couple du tonnerre en vrai ! »_

Pendant quelques secondes, la mine de son frère de cœur s'était faite un peu plus sombre, plus mélancolique. Il s'était contenté de répondre d'une voix laissant transparaitre une pointe de dépit et d'amertume :

_\- Si tu traites Jirou comme je te traite, tu vas finir friendzoné, mon pote._

Perturbé par l'expression de son visage et le ton de sa voix, Denki avait instantanément pris une mine soucieuse, inquiète.

Mais après un échange de regards de quelques secondes, Kirishima avait caché toute cette foule d'émotion sous le plus parfait des sourires et un rire sincère :

_\- Et puis, je suis pas sûr que Kyouka apprécierait que tu lui serves de baby-sitter et que tu l'éclates sur tous ses jeux préférés ! _

Alors, en oubliant presque le moment pendant lequel le visage carmin s'était assombri, il avait boudé et s'était plaint du fait qu'il pouvait le battre à Mario Kart, ce à quoi Kirishima avait répondu qu'il n'avait qu'à le lui prouver.

C'était ensuite donc parti en bataille de jeux vidéos, bien loin du sujet sensible qu'Eijirou avait assez habilement esquivé.

Mais Denki avait continué à ruminer intérieurement et à chercher des pistes pour pimenter sa vie de couple, pour casser cette routine qui le malmenait depuis des mois et qui lui donnait l'impression de s'éteindre à petit feu.

Sans penser une seule seconde à faire part de son mal-être à sa chérie et à lui demander conseil, à chercher des solutions ensembles. Ca ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Parce que dans sa tête, ce n'était pas tant leur couple qui avait un problème, ce n'était pas « eux », c'était « lui » tout seul qui n'y arrivait plus. Et c'était donc à ce même « lui » d'y trouver des solutions, de relancer la machine. Il se disait que si Kyouka était heureuse, il n'avait pas à lui faire part de son mal-être, il n'avait qu'à essayer d'y remédier.

Mais ça ne marchait pas.

Tout ce qu'il essayait n'aboutissait jamais.

Il y avait d'abord eu ses tentatives de pimenter leur vie sexuelle en essayant de nouvelles choses qui s'étaient retrouvées bloquées par la timidité de Kyouka. Avaient suivies ses idées de partir en voyage sur un coup de tête, vite rendues impossibles par les éternels problèmes d'adulte d'essayer de caler des jours de congés en même temps, de devoir tout planifier à l'avance. Quant à ses achats compulsifs pour essayer de casser la routine, il s'étaient terminé par des engueulades sur le fait qu'il piochait dans leurs « économies pour plus tard » pour faire n'importe quoi.

Après plusieurs essais supplémentaires qui se finissaient toujours par partir chez Kirishima pour y refaire en insultant la Terre Entière tel un Bakugou qui trouvait à se plaindre tout, Denki avait fini par tout simplement baisser les bras.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de faire des efforts, que les choses changent, que leur couple redevienne ce qu'il était.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'il s'était complètement résigné à continuer cette relation qui ne faisait plus sourire sincèrement qu'elle et qui continuait de le faire se sentir vide.

Mais une partie de lui ne pouvait plus rester enfermé ainsi. Ce côté-là de lui savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer, que tout allait droit dans le mur, que c'était sans espoir. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il continuait de repousser l'échéance quand Kyouka lui faisait la remarque qu'il serait grand temps qu'il la demande en mariage, qu'ils se posent, qu'ils investissent dans une maison, qu'ils pensent sincèrement à avoir des enfants.

Des projets, encore et encore, toujours plus. Comme la routine, cela la rassurait d'en avoir, d'en prévoir, de les voir se réaliser progressivement. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Lui ça le faisait flipper, ça l'angoissait, ça le répugnait même à force.

Alors il avait toujours plus d'excuses pour retarder tout ça. Quand elle parlait de mariage, il lui disait que ce n'était pas drôle si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse sa demande ou qu'il avait trop peur de son père pour oser aller lui demander sa main car il tenait à la vie. Quand elle parlait de nouvelle maison, il lui disait que leur appartement était petit et cosy et que c'était le plus important. Quand elle parlait d'enfants il lui disait qu'elle en avait un sous ses yeux comme elle le répétait toujours en le traitant gentiment (mais avec exaspération parfois) d'éternel ado.

Elle ne cherchait pas à pousser plus loin et le laissait aller à son rythme, prenant son mal en patience, bien loin de se douter que son blond fuyait en fait toutes ses responsabilités et qu'il espérait que tout ça n'arrive jamais.

Il avait pour dire vrai pensé que le mariage, le déménagement et les enfants relanceraient peut-être leur couple, que cela leur permettrait peut-être de donner un nouveau souffle à leur vie commune. Mais s'il n'avait pas tenté tout ça, c'était sans aucun doute à cause de (ou peut-être grâce à ?) la petite voix en lui qui répétait que tout était déjà fini et perdu. Même s'il se refusait à l'admettre et à l'accepter.

D'ailleurs, c'était sans aucun doute cette même voix qui l'avait fait commencer à sortir de plus en plus souvent le soir.

Mais désormais ce n'était plus simplement pour aller chez son rouquin favoris faire des soirées karaoké ou des marathons de série voire encore passer des nuits à faire du commérage ou juste traîner ensembles comme Kyouka pensait qu'il continuait de le faire.

Non, le blond s'était mis à sortir dans des boîtes de nuit et des bars et il s'était mis à boire plus souvent qu'avant. Et Kirishima était devenu son garde-fou, son Sam, celui qui était chargé de le ramener quand il était tellement bourré qu'il marchait de travers en clamant partir pour Barcelone ou qu'il commençait à draguer une plante verte à la sortie d'un pub.

Et c'était ainsi que, ce soir encore, en sortant du travail, il était allé traîner dans une salle d'arcade pour éviter de rentrer chez lui et, alors qu'il en sortait, ce bar où il n'était encore jamais allé avait attiré son œil par le plus grand hasard. Et dès lors il avait décidé que ce serait ici qu'il irait prendre sa cuite du jour.

Alors il était entré, avait pris place au bar, avait commandé quelques verres en ressassant malgré lui plein de choses puis avait appelé son meilleur ami pour qu'il le rejoigne. Tout en sachant intérieurement qu'il l'inquiéterait en faisant ça, car Kirishima détestait le voir boire comme un trou comme il le faisait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher s'il avait besoin de se mettre dans de tels états, il avait surtout besoin de sa présence dans ces moments-là.

Et alors, sortant son ami blond de ses rêveries, le rouge reprit la parole :

**-Tu sais, plus que Kyouka, c'est toi que j'aimerai voir sourire, Denki. C'est devenu de plus en plus rare, tu sais. Ça me manque. **

En disant cela, Eijirou, qui s'était tourné sur sa chaise de façon à faire face à son ami, avait une voix nostalgique, presque mélancolique.

Et en l'entendant parler ainsi -ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel- Denki avait écarquillé les yeux et avait relevé la tête, délaissant du regard le fond de son verre qu'il fixait encore une seconde auparavant pour le plonger dans les iris écarlates de son vis-à-vis. Et il y avait alors vu les mêmes émotions que celles qu'il avait perçues dans sa voix.

Il n'en était que plus surpris. Il ne comprenait pas.

**\- Kiri' ? **L'interpela-t-il d'un ton curieux, soucieux.

D'un coup, c'était presque comme si les rôles s'inversaient. Comme si c'était son tour de se demander ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il baragouinait à cause de l'alcool.

Alors qu'en réalité, c'était plutôt lui ne voyait pas certains détails car il était bel et bien celui des deux qui était éméché.

Des détails comme les joues de son meilleur ami qui avaient pris une teinte semblable à celle de ses cheveux, comme le léger sursaut qu'il avait eu en réalisant que sa dernière phrase -qui n'était au départ destinée qu'à lui- avait bel et bien franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, comme la façon dont sa voix avait grimpé dans les aigus quand il avait bégayé un **« Ou-oublie ça ! »** en se retournant vivement pour fuir le regard inquisiteur (bien que toujours un peu vitreux) du blond.

Alors, sûrement parce qu'il sentait toujours ce même regard le brûler et essayer de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert (ce que Denki savait parfaitement faire), il se courba légèrement en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Et il priait au fond de lui pour que Denki ne voit rien de tout ça, pour qu'il soit trop bourré pour ça, pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher depuis presque toujours.

Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur le verre encore plein qu'il avait toujours dans sa main. Celui-là même qu'il avait confisqué à Denki quelques instants plus tôt. Et si dans un autre contexte, il aurait trouvé que c'était une très mais alors très mauvaise idée de le boire, il ne prit pas une seule seconde de réflexion et porta le verre à ses lèvres et le descendit en quelques gorgées.

Sûrement pour penser à autre chose ou pour changer de sujet.

Etant bien moins habitué à l'alcool que son acolyte, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sentir une immense chaleur envahir sa tête et embrumer ses esprits. La parole du barman comme quoi c'était un alcool encore plus fort que le whisky que Denki avait pris juste avant n'était absolument pas à remettre en cause.

Même si, au fond, ce n'était pas tant qu'Eijirou ne tenait pas l'alcool, c'était plutôt qu'il avait bu trop vite et que la dose était trop forte. Alors tout lui était monté à la tête trop vite également.

Mais malgré cela, il était bien assez lucide pour entendre son frère de cœur laisser échapper la phrase suivante :

**\- Si j'avais su, je serais sorti avec quelqu'un comme toi Bro. En fait, c'est carrément toi qu'il me faudrait pour partager ma vie. **

Alors il s'était tourné à nouveau vers le blond et il l'avait dévisagé. Cette phrase avait résonné dans son cerveau pendant quelques secondes alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Et là c'en était trop.

Secoué par ces paroles qui l'avaient pris au dépourvu et qu'il continuait d'entendre en boucle dans sa tête, l'esprit embrumé par ce verre d'alcool trop fort qu'il avait bu trop vite, déstabilisé par son cœur cognant trop fort dans sa poitrine et qui venait de rater un battement, son corps avait bougé tout seul.

Et le temps que sa raison pose un énorme panneau _Stop_ devant ses yeux pour prendre le temps de le prévenir de toutes les conséquences que son geste pouvait avoir -et qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur pour se les être répétées de nombreuses fois depuis des années-, il était tout simplement trop tard ses lèvres étaient déjà collées à celles de son vis-à-vis.

En soi, le contact ne dura que quelques secondes. Non, bien moins que cela. Une fraction de seconde plutôt. C'était bref, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

C'était tout ce dont Kirishima pensait avoir besoin. Et il s'en voulait déjà pour ça. Il savait que c'était mal, que c'était débile, que c'était égoïste. Après tout, son meilleur ami était en couple, bourré et pris de cours qui plus est. Très honnêtement, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu plus mal choisir son moment.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Sur le coup, il ne chercha même pas à se trouver d'excuse. Il aurait peut-être pu mettre tout ça sur le simple compte de l'alcool. Mais c'était hypocrite. Et il n'y avait nul doute que l'autre l'aurait senti malgré son état.

Car la vérité était qu'il était amoureux du blond, depuis toujours. Depuis les années lycée où ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles à faire les 400 coups, malgré les années où ils s'étaient éloignés à cause du travail qui leur prenaient tout leur temps, encore et toujours son cœur n'avait battu que pour lui. Et c'était pour ça, à cause de ses sentiments -auxquels il fallait ajouter ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de boire- qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu feindre l'ignorance ou tenter de le pousser vers Kyouka une énième fois.

Alors au bout d'une seconde tout au plus, il avait pressé un peu plus ses lèvres contre ses jumelles et avait commencé à se retirer, se mordant déjà la lèvre inférieure de culpabilité, les yeux toujours clos, appréhendant déjà la réaction de celui qui se tenait face à lui et auquel il venait explicitement, bien que sans un mot, d'avouer ses sentiments qu'il pensait destinés à jamais à rester cachés.

Mais alors qu'il s'écartait de l'électrique, il sentit une prise se raffermir sur son pull au niveau de son torse avant de se sentir tiré à nouveau en avant. Rouvrant les yeux, pris par surprise, il avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté en se rendant compte que le visage de celui qu'il aimait n'était plus qu'à un centimètre à peine du sien. Ses yeux étaient clos, il maintenait leurs lèvres ensemble en gardant le rouge au plus proche de lui grâce à sa prise sur son haut.

Et quand il avait agité lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes, il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Eijirou pour perdre définitivement pied.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la tête à réfléchir. Elle tournait trop. Alors, fermant les yeux, il avait répondu au baiser de son meilleur ami et l'avait attiré plus encore contre lui, passant ses bras dans son dos.

Du côté de ce dernier, tout avait disparu de son esprit.

Il ne pensait plus à Kyouka. À son sourire qui s'effacerait quand elle apprendrait tout cela, à leur couple qu'il détruisait, à leurs projets qu'il forçait à avorter, au fait qu'il allait tout gâcher, qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

Non, son cerveau était ailleurs, bien loin de leur vie à deux, de leur routine, de sa prison. Cette partie était avec Kirishima, cherchant à se rapprocher toujours plus de lui. Car c'était là qu'il se sentait bien. Qu'il se sentait complet. Comme il ne s'était plus senti complet depuis des années. Son cerveau étant embué par l'alcool, il n'était concentré que sur l'instant présent, sur celui avec qui il était maintenant, dans l'immédiat celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui était sous ses yeux depuis le début, et qui était surtout celui qui le faisait se sentir véritablement vivant.

Complètement déconnectés du monde réels, collés l'un à l'autre, fermement agrippés, enfermés dans cette bulle, dans _leur_ bulle plutôt, ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux, ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps, toute notion de la réalité. D'ailleurs, cette bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pourtant si souvent quand ils étaient réunis n'avait jamais semblé si intimiste qu'aujourd'hui. Ni si coupée de la réalité.

En effet, en cet instant précis, collés l'un à l'autre, se sentant tous les deux enfin complets, plus rien à l'extérieur ne comptait pour eux.

Pas même le fait que quelqu'un les avait vus, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas n'importe qui il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien pour avoir été camarades de classe pendant trois ans : Hagakure Tooru. Il s'agissait d'une des plus proches amies de Jirou, une de celles qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'étrange dernièrement entre Kaminari et elle, que quelque chose avait changé, que le comportement et les absences de ce dernier étaient étranges. Et, même si au début elle n'avait pas voulu en croire ses yeux, la scène n'avait pu que s'inscrire dans sa mémoire. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder quelque chose comme ça dans le dos d'une de ses meilleures copines.

Ne comptait pas non plus un certain bébé, dont Kyouka découvrirait l'existence en faisant un test de grossesse d'ici quelques jours à peine et qui les rejoindrait dans moins de 8 mois. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle attendait avec impatience dans leur maison le retour de celui qu'elle pensait pourtant être l'homme de sa vie, elle était à cent lieues de s'imaginer que, malgré la vie de famille idéale qu'elle s'était imaginée pendant des années avec lui, elle prendrait finalement la décision d'élever leur fille seule en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et celui qui n'avait toujours été qu'un frère de cœur. Elle ignorait aussi qu'ils rompraient avant même qu'elle n'ait réussi à lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, et qu'elle ne le lui avouerait finalement jamais.

Finalement, dans bien des situations, un simple _« Si j'avais su… » _peut s'avérer si cruel. D'ailleurs, si on savait tout à l'avance, qui sait ce qu'on pourrait bien choisir, quels choix on pourrait faire, qui ferait-on passer avant qui, que préférerions-nous préserver…

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! **

**Que pensez-vous de la fin ? Qu'auriez-vous fait à la place de Denki ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me donner votre avis sur l'OS en review ! **

**On se retrouve bientôt (j'espère) pour un nouvel OS ou la suite d'une de mes fics ! **

**Bisous ! **


End file.
